Show ponies
by tealana
Summary: Time has changed for the better, life has become exactly what April and Casey had always dreamed and hoped it would be. New York City has acknowledged the community of species of humanoid animals that have now officially become legalised and equalled as citizens of American society. Now, life experiences that the turtles never had before are waiting to be ventured. What awaits them
1. Chapter 1

_**~Knowing is not enough, we must apply. Willing is not enough, we must do.~ Bruce lee**_

 **Chapter 1**

For many years, April O'Neil had grew fond of the turtles that not only became her closest friends but loving members that she has considered as her brothers. Whilst standing underneath the hot steamy shower that covered her healthy and strongly toned body. She felt that, something was missing and needed to figure what it could to be exact.

Looking to her right over toward the mirror as she vaguely saw her reflection on the somewhat foggy glass as she rinsed her red hair, the room continued to fill and surround with hot steam. Exhaled softly then looked down to the shower taps and turned them off, until the water stopped running.

Stepping out from the shower enclosure and grasped the waiting clean towel that hung on the railing nearby and draped around her body, tying her wet hair away from the neck with a second towel then finally walked out of the bathroom and managed to enter her bedroom.

Few minutes later, while making herself some fresh herbal tea once she entered the kitchen after getting dressed in comfortable clothing and sat down by the table and noticed an advertisement in the local paper that, a newly founded training dojo was mentioned of been built in the local women's fitness gym.

This intrigued her interest and immediately she jumped to the chance, smiled as she finished her tea and slipped on her joggers then locked up before leaving the apartment. It wasn't long until she arrived to the facility and joined, applying for the membership. With at least three or more years of experience of fighting that she had learned from the turtles and master splinter with Casey. She was eager to learn something else even it was to broaden her knowledge in other self-defence category and become a better fighter in herself as she was dead set to reach her goal.

April was keen to make new friends, especially girlfriends as she needed it but will she find what she craves or will it fail? Nerves begun to surface, but took in a deep breathe then exhaled as she waited outside the entrance then finally the door opened. Entered in the gym and approached the registering desk.

"Hi, welcome to New York women's fitness club. We have a special going on right now for new members that you will have personal training, and your own member key to enter at any time you wish to train during and after hours." The fitness trainer greeted, handing the application to April with welcoming smile.

April smiled back and took the form, immediately filling it out and asked. "When do I get to start?"

Eager with anticipation, the fitness trainer requested April to join her in the room away from the fitness room where they could discuss further about the information and get her prepared for the first day of her training which will be the following day. One hour later, April stood up and shook the trainer's hand as she presented her gratitude and was over the moon to begin.

"Before you begin your training, Ms O'Neil. Would you like to see the gym facilities first and get a fair idea of what exactly you can use and attend so you can reach your goals."

April smiled, eagerly and more interested to know more as she wanted to begin as soon as possible. Looking around the gym as she was taken around and shown where and which will be suitable for her needs. "I think I am going to like it here, I will see you tomorrow?" looking to Debra, smiling.

Debra nodded, smiling back and replied. "Of course, would you like to begin with the boxing class tomorrow?"

April smiled more and nodded. "Sure, when does it begin?"

"10:30 am." Debra answered. April sighed then said quickly. "10:30 right?"

"That's right. Too early?"

"No not at all. I will be here. Can't wait to begin, see you tomorrow and it was pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Ms O'Neil."

 _Later that day, back at the apartment_

Searching through her wardrobe for the duffel bag, that was left unused. Well, still in good condition to be exact. Dividing the clothes that hang in the wardrobe and a pleasing smile curled on her lips, reaching down to inspect the bag as she took it from within.

Placing it on the bed, inspected it thoroughly both outside and in. Removing the price tag that was attached and hurried to prepare for her first day of training. After April had packed in her change of clothes, two clean towels and bottle of water. Suddenly she realised that something was missing. Scratching her head, at first then quickly gasped.

"Oh crap!" she gasped, searching through the wardrobe once again. Creating a mess in the room, with multiple piles of clothing and shoes that were scattered and covered every inch of the room. Heavily sighed with disappointment, sitting back on her folded legs.

"Darn. I don't have one. Looks like I will have to find and buy one before beginning my first day tomorrow." April said, to herself as she stood up and quickly cleaned up the mess that had created and went to the nearest store.

"I hope I can find what I am looking for, otherwise I'd have to make one myself." Sighing softly, closing her eyes.

 _One hour later_

Leaving the store with some material, drawstring and some clothing markers. Sighed disappointed that she wasn't able to find a specific bag that she wanted but never the least, found the materials needed to make one herself.

On her way home, never expected to bump into Raphael and Leonardo as they too were returning home.

"Raph, Leo." She happily called. Both brothers looked up to their friend with welcoming tired smiles. "Hey April."

"Shift work over?" April asked curiously. "For now, until we are called in for another stake out." Leonardo answered, unbuttoning his shirt to allow some breeze in and cool his plastron. Raphael had carried his jacket over his shoulder and had his shirt hanging open, which the upper and middle section of his plastron was exposed.

"So what is with the clothing stuff?" Raphael asked, curiously looking down to the bag. Leonardo said nothing as he waited to know just as curiously.

"Oh? This? Well, I am making my own change bag so I can begin in the women's gym tomorrow." April explained excitedly.

Received proud smiles and encouraging words, as Raphael said. "A women's gym eh? Sounds like fun." He chuckled, deviously. April chuckled then informed him quickly. "No men are allowed in the gym unless there is repairs expected to be done. No training with the women."

"Sounds good. Maybe this will be good for you, April. I understand it has been difficult not able to train with us lately, as we do know you enjoy the training and lessons but since." He paused and sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck then continued. "Since, we are legally apart of society like any other new York citizen."

April remembered it as it were only yesterday. "That was a great day." April commented happily. "How about we get a drink before going home?" Raphael suggested, folding his arms. Leonardo and April nodded, agreeing.

"Sounds good." April answered, finally and joined her friends for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Never ever approach or enter the ring, before knowing your own strength, skill and knowledge on the sport or self-defence technique. As you will get hurt.~ Tammy Ryan. 26.2.2016**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _One year and five days later_

April had sprung out of her bed, happy and excited. It was the day of her favourite class that she had enjoyed from day one. Looking back to the very first day she begun the class, and remembered how inexperienced she was. But in time, with vigorous hard work and determination as she pushed herself and forever told herself, _not to give up_. The harder she trained and practiced, the better and stronger she will become.

April was happy, so very happy. Enjoyed every moment of her training in the gym, met and made new friends and had a few chats during the class while training and afterwards. She had become the talk of the gym for the year and this, was something that never intended to be apart or create that she is or was trying to make the other gym trainees feel, less superior or out class.

That was never April's intension of doing so, her only goal was to broaden her knowledge in fitness and health also fighting skills. Learning bushido and ninjitsu, was difficult in the very beginning but she grew strong and disciplined under the watch of Master splinter as she became a skilful student.

April thirst to know more, and how different other Martial Arts like how boxing would differ from Ninjitsu. Never forgetting what she learned and took with her, as she also realised that not all teachers will be a good one. Some will less mindful and not exactly knowledgeable as they will present their ignorance to their skills and way of practice.

Packing her boxing focus and glove set in the duffel bag with her change of clothes as usual and fresh cool water for the training with second bottle of protein fitness shake. Eagerly excited to get to the gym and attend her class, as she looked forward to the next lesson.

Casey still laid in bed, sleeping. Laying a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and taking her bag with her then placed it down on the couch before making her way to the kitchen and made a light breakfast.

Making a hot cup of green tea with light scrambled eggs on white bread and sat down, watching the morning news while she ate the food. Smiling proudly of how far she had come, and remembered all she learned. A soft knock on the door had attracted her attention.

"Door is open, Raphael." April invited kindly. The door opened and the red clad terrapin, dressed appropriately then walked in the apartment. Closing the door behind him and asked curiously. "How did you know it was me?"

He finally sat beside the red head, maiden. Smiling confidently as she answered. "I know your knocks, raph. How would I not know the individual knocks?"

Raphael smiled, chuckled and replied. "True, but it is interesting that you know the difference. So, how is the new training going?"

"It is going well, different but doable. Come to think of it, it will start in one hour so I better get going." April answered, quickly taking her plate and glass to the kitchen then returned to grab her bag then switched the television off while leaving a note for Casey to let him now where she had disappeared to.

"Can I offer you a ride to the Gym?" Raphael smiled, offering. April smiled back and nodded. "You can if you like." She assured him as he stood up and took her duffel bag. "Let's go then, sis. I'll carry your bag."

"Thanks raph." April smiled.

 _Short time later, New York women's gym_

The engine continued to rumble when had finally arrived to the gym facility and April was excited to enter. Unbuckling herself from the passenger seat, looked to her red clad terrapin friend with a gracious smile and said. "Thanks raph. Much oblige."

Closed his eyes as he smiled back whilst, slightly shrugged his shoulders then replied. "No probs, April. Would you like me to pick you up after?"

"Sure, I will be finished at 1pm." Exiting the passenger seat then leaned in the window with a smile and continued. "Don't be late, tough guy." She winked playfully.

"Hey, when have I ever been late girly?" raph laughed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you and Casey got drunk one night and forgot about my birthday the next day." She smiled more. Raphael exhaled alittle then replied. "Oh, yeah that time. We did make up for it though."

"Yes I remember. Anyway, see ya at 1pm." Pushing herself from the window sill of the car and suddenly overheard one of the other gym attenders approached the vehicle just as when raphael, prepared to drive away.

"So, gorgeous. What brings you here?" one asked, seductively before looking over and through the passenger window when realised that April was walking away and then exhaled. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Raphael, begun to feel slightly irritated and ignored the question but had replied with a command instead. "Step away, if you would please."

The woman blinked, quietly clenched her teeth as she stepped back and watched the vehicle driven away then glared april's back with jealousy. Another woman waited, with her arms folded as she too noticed April enter the gym but said nothing until her friend approached.

"Who was that in the car? He seems, cute." Jessica commented, curiously wondered. "The bastard blew me off, and wouldn't even look at me." Renee answered, gritting her teeth more with anger and jealousy of April.

Jessica looked back behind her and toward April as she stood by the reception, conversing with the personal trainer then back to her friend. "What does he see in her?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

The two women walked in the doors and just glared April with their empty and yet, judgemental glances. April immediately sensed the uncertainty of these two women, that she had realised of their negativity. Her trainer also caught notice of the behaviour and gently grasped April's shoulder then assured.

"Just do what you can and enjoy your time." Kelly smiled, assuring. April smiled, nodding agreeing then participated in her favourite gym class. Not giving into their negativity and jealousy, April ignored her rivals and took her place where she could prepare.

"Class will begin shortly, prepare yourselves where you can feel comfortable and we shall begin." Belinda instructed, placing the focus pads down and in orderly lined up. "Fighters on one side and defenders on the other. Pick a station and pick up the mitts, focus pads and glove up. Let's begin."

April was determined to begin as she took the fighters side of the training session as her partner took the kick focus pad on the other. It was not long until she locked her mind in deep, concentration to keep her form corrected and readied herself to begin. Then she was suddenly struck by the request of defender as she showed fear in her eyes.

"Please don't hit me." She said. April blinked suddenly, at first she ignored the request as she knew and had the experience of what is to be performed. But had decided to shadow kick the air between herself and the defender that held the kick pad as the request was said once again.

"Please don't hit me."

This had irritated April, strongly stood before the taller woman and stepped back after informing her partner that had been told of her name. "I am not touching it, just stand there and hold it." Resuming with her shadow kicks as she stood four feet away before instructed to change over to the next station on her right as she was finally relieved.

 _Two hours later…_

The classes finally ended and April was relieved to have a shower as her friend, Raphael waited outside for her. Unaware she was followed by other gym attenders that didn't like her which April gave no reason or objective to be judged as she had. "How was class?" raphael asked, leaning over the rooftop from the drivers side with a smile.

April didn't answer, just reached for the handle as she was about to open when one stated. "Heh, typical. First teacher's pet to hunk thief."

Raphael noticed the statement and ignored it then got into the car as he waited for April.


	3. Chapter 3

~Always remember, you are who you want to be and never change yourself to satisfy others that who are not happy with themselves. Tammy Ryan, 1.9.2016~

Chapter 3

During the drive home, Raphael sighed abruptly but worriedly as he glanced toward April's way as she happen to stare out the window, holding her chin within the palm of her hand. Breaking the ice, with concern thoughts and finally he gently asked. "How was the gym?"

No response, a few seconds of silence eluded then he asked once again. "How was the gym, april?"

Continued staring out the window and she finally answered, with a abrupt sigh. "It was alright."

Raphael knew that his friend wasnt herself. "Are you sure that there isn't or wasnt anything you want to talk about?"

April sighed heavily then replied. "Not really, except that class was good." Raphael realigned his eyes back to the road and shook his head, she glanced to him and said.

"What is wrong?"

"I can see something is bothering you and I want to help you." Raphael assured her. Suddenly she sighed and let out her misery. "During boxing training, a taller girl that I was partnered with begun panicking and repeatively said not to hit her. And yes, I tried my best to continue with the class but i became frustrated and told her that I wasnt touching the pad. I wanted to leave the class but thought to myself that I worked too hard and gotten too far to be where I am now. Also it will humiliate my instructor."

Raphael shook his head in disgust and sympathised for his friend then suggested that she continue what she always done and reminded her, one thing. "Never forget who you are, April. Be proud of yourself, you dont need people like that in your life. You got me and my brothers." He smiled encouraginging.

Returned the smile but she still felt as she wasnt good enough. "What's wrong april?" Raphael asked, concerned. "I dont feel good right now."

"April, you are good enough. You are better then they are and always have been." Raphael smiled again. April smiled back and replied. "Thankyou, raph."

"Welcome sis."

 _One week later..._

Casey rolled over and draped his arm over april's waist, snuggled close. "Mmm, somebody is looking very sexy." He purred, nuzzling in her neck as she chuckled. "Morning, casey."

"So anything new today?" Casey wondered, as thier angel entered the room and jumped on the bed to intervene. "Mummy, daddy. Gotta get up." Lil shadow chorused happily. The proud parents smiled, opened thier arms and welcomed thier daughter in a warming embrace. "Alright honey, we're getting up."

"Are we going to learn karate?" shadow excitedly asked, smiling big and hopefully. April looked to Casey then glanced back to thier child and replied. "Yes we are, sweetie."

"Would you like to take her to her first class or should I?" April asked. "You can babe, because I know you would like to participate with her." Casey smiled, supportive.

I know it is short, but this is where i took a new direction which is really something wasnt finished for me but a new beginning for my children as we have joined in a mixed martial art black belt academy known as KMA. It will be four months since we have joined and trained hard together. My children are grading for their yellow belt tomorrow, Im so excited and proud of them, just a heads up for the next chapter as you may get huffy and disgusted in how society of other people behave, i tell ya'll now. i was disgusted but that aint changing me to be what they want me to be because i love who i am and nothing, no one can change that. Or take away who i am. see you in the next chapter everyone tootles :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Your services are neither needed or wanted here. What exactly can you do for me that i cant do for myself? Woman power~

Chapter 4

Despite all april has faced and endured in the facility of the gym in the past year and half, she wondered to herself as why so many hated her. Blamed herself because she decided to train alone and avoid conflict with other women until she took up the participation in personal training for strength and body building training.

Making new friends wasnt easy until she met ashley. "Hey April, how are you? Missed you in class yesterday." Ashley smiled welcoming.

"What was the class?" April replied, curiously. "Body combat." Ashley informed her. "Oh, I must've forgotten." April smiled, somewhat embarrassed and resumed. "Had alot on my mind."

"Kids?" she asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" April wondered. Ashley bit her lower lip then answered. "Just a guess, how many children?"

"One daughter. How 'bout you?"

"One daughter too." Ashley answeered. "Oh, how old is she? Maybe we can have a play date sometime?" April inquested happily. "That would be nice, my daughter is 9 and rather wait abit first."

"That is understandable, whenever you are ready we can hang out." April smiled. "We'd like that, anyway what are you to later?" Ashley asked curiously.

"My daugher, wants to study mixed martial arts and i am thinking to join in with her."

"How old is she? And dont you think that would be weird?"

"No, not at all. I find it exciting to learn something that both my daughter and I learn, grow strong together as a family and she is 9."

Ashley seemed somewhat indifferent to the idea, and couldnt understand as why april decided to participate in something that can get her hurt. Ashley forever consulted advices from psychics and mediums before moving forward and questions others decisions with the insight of mediums as they too, feel indifferent with their opinions.

"April, i asked a medium about your future and what this person said. I think you should listen." Taking her phone out and played the recording, naturally april listened to the audio recording. Inside, April hurt and angry as this man which gifted with the second sight had spoken open with his opinion on whether she was on the right or wrong path.

 _I feel she must have something to prove as why she has decided to participate in vicious fights such as cage fighting. But from what i can see in her future she will be teaching self defence to young children although she will still pursue her decision in cage fighting as it is her decision and i dont know personally but you do. From what i feel she thinks that she must prove to others that she can do this but may get herself in hot water._

"I know that is emtional, as i thought you should hear it."

April felt deeply hurt but kept it hidden from ashley as she strongly explained, that she understood where the risks are and knows how to protect herself as she had studied the art in the past and wished to complete it. "I can understand that you are concerned but, must understand this is where you can not steer me away from what inspires me to create a better way in the art. As I have experience in this area, ashley."

"I understand that but I feel you will get hurt."

April sighed and resumed. "Do you recall when our trainer, always encourages us to train harder or go home?"

"Yes."

"That is the one of many mottos that inspire me to become what i want to be for myself and my child. I believe in the saying which I cant remember who said it though. Never enter the ring if unable to handle what you dish out."

Ashley was silent for a few moments then finally she answered. "I dont want to see you hurt."

"Not to be rude, ashley but you only known me a year and what you learned about is only the tip of the iceberg. You havent heard or learned what i've endured to where i have reached now in the present. I am sorry if that sounds rude but, you should always remember that not everyone is the same and dont always follow the crowd."

Ashley sighed and apologised, resuming her concern. "I am sorry, I am showing my concern as a friend."

"I am sorry, Ashley but I didnt ask you for permission to do what i can or should with my life. I believe in respecting others decisions, choices and path to enlightenment. Every one has a journey and it is different to yours and my own. My mentor has told me once that we are given free will for a reason, and it is how you or i choose to use it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Three months later, Women's gym facility_

The women's gym had promoted a challenge for the gym attenders as it was the month of Olympics. April wished to participate the challenge to try out her strengths and weaknesses, after three months of peace at both the gym and the martial art dojo as she kept to herself and enjoyed her classes and personal training.

The challenge for the olympics was the long squat jump. April was becoming excited as she waited her turn whilst the other gym attenders participated. Finally, April had her chance. She hoped to reach the three metre mark but as she did, April had slightly lost her balance and nearly fell backwards which she managed to regain her balance once again. Given another chance to try again then few seconds after she was victimised by one that presented her jealousy and ignorance.

"I can lift you." the woman said to april. Once again, April didnt know this person that had stated herself and presented the intimidation towards her. "Please dont do that." April answered, requesting and paused a second then continued. "I suggest you dont lift me because I dont wish to be accountable for your injuries from lifting me as result of bruising your ego. And I weigh 95kgs, please dont."

"My husband weighs just as much and he sits on me." she gruffly told april with sneer smirk. April turned to the woman and said, sternly. "If you allow your husband to sit on you, that is your business but I have said, politely not to lift me because I do NOT know you and I am able to command my body weight to drop to become heavier so I suggest you do NOT lift me please."

There was complete silence as the instructor sighed and the other women that witnessed, stepped back whilst April sighed, and attended the boxing class shortly after. "Something wrong April?" Ashley asked, gearing up for the lesson. April assured her it was nothing but Ashley noticed that it wasnt true and looked over April's shoulder, seeing the bully that had commented earlier about lifting April. "Dont worry about them, April."

"Who?" April said, slightly distracted for a second. "Them." Ashley repeated. "Dont worry I'm not. They are only making themselves look bad." April replied.

Later, In the dojo. It wasnt long until the victimising from the bullies continued but once again in the dojo. Walking up the stairs with the girls, April sighed and unaware of what may happen during training as her daughter became excited for her next lesson. This pleased April as she wished Shadow to learn something fulfilling and different.

Shadow happily joined her class whilst her mother watched from the sideline and mentally learned herself. Sensing the awkward and discomfortability of the other parents as they would glance April and try to figure whether if she was good or inappropriate. April ignored them and gave her full attention to her child until the adult self defence class begun and commenced.

"Have 15 minutes til class commences so please practice your cirricullum." The instructor told the class, April trained alone as usual since not all really appreciated her been in the class especially the newbie participants. One black belt instructor that isnt a Dan instructor just yet when he was helping two new students and had only joined the academy only one prior before which April with her child had participated since May.

April kept to herself as she normally would, and trained persistently until she noticed the victimising traits again. "Who is she?" the blond asked with her boyfriend that stood staring at April. Then the instructor turned his glance toward April and said nothing more just exactly what she is.

"She is a single mother."

April heard exactly what was said and looked over, straight to the source. Raphael noticed that something was going on but wasnt sure to be exact as he couldnt hear clearly. Although he noticed that something wasnt equilivant. The newbie couple stood and continued to glare at April in jealous smug then whisper under thier breathe, labeling April.

"Show off."

"Yeah, she shouldn't be here. I bet she couldnt fight either."

April overheard them talk about her, resumed with her training and ignored them. Usually she would confront people like that, despite she had once in the gym earlier that very day but never intended it would escalate like this especially in the dojo. Why she mentally wonder to herself. It would be different if she gave a solid reason for anyone to victimise her or label her as such only that she committed the same treatment she is recieving, since she hadnt. Question forever wavered through her mind, as she couldnt understand why so many people greatly hated her. What is the reason behind it?

April knew and believed in herself. She knows what she is capable of and will not allow anyone bully her to change or bow. Once the class had finished, she and shadow left the mats and aproached the reception desk as she was curious about whether if there were any upcoming tournaments. Within seconds of asking, Bettie smiled and handed the ISKA world cup fighters tournament information flyer to her and April smiled back, then said softly before walking away.

"Thankyou."

"Not a problem, April. Good luck." Bettie told her, happily smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

October 23rd, 2016.

April realised the date of the Iska fighters tournament had finally approached. Gathered her gear and Shadow's as she will be staying with her friends whilst she participated in the tournament.

Handing the bag to Leonardo as he smiled, Mikey cradled her daughter in his arms and wished her mother luck. "Knock them dead, mummy." April smiled and kissed her child. "Be good for uncle Mikey."

"Yes mummy." shadow answered and climbed to his shoulders. "Lets go play uncle mikey." she playfully convinced the orange clad terrapin. Gleefully agreed and skipped to the living room with the happy child on his shoulders. "I better get going." April insisted.

Raphael offered to give her a ride to the location and watch. April declined and informed him. "I have a friend that I met at the gym that wished to watch me fight."

"Oh? That is nice." Raphael smiled. "I'm happy you have made a new friend. What is she like?" Raphael asked, curiously. "She is nice but sometimes can be very withdrawn and sceptical."

"In what way?" The red clad terrapin glanced to april. "She enjoys boxing but dont fully understand the participation of the tournament that I am entering but curious."

"Oh I see." Raphael replied, worried. "Be careful ok." He warned her. April assured him that he has nothing to be concern about. Dropping april outside the centre and waved her off, before driving away and she sighed excited. Looking around as the line had gotten longer and more anxious as time grew closer and wanted to be ready for the first fight.

While waiting, her phone rang. April answered and the woman which had invited herself to attend the tournament had informed her that she recently arrived and had difficulty finding her. Guiding Ashley over the phone until they had found eachother and went looking for a seat.

Waiting to be announced for the fight, when April had noticed that ashley was reading a questionaire booklet on body anatomy and nutrition. Curiously inquizzed to the booklet, April asked.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm studying for my exam test for fitness course." ashley replied. April answered softly whilst thinking mentally as why ashley would be studying her books when she should be cheering her for the upcoming fight as April had invited her. Wanting to ask as why ashley invite herself to supposely watch her fight but presented no interest to begin with.

"Oh? I dont mean to sound rude, wouldnt that be better if had studied at home?"

"Yes, but I wasnt sure how long before you will fight." Ashley looked to April with sly smile. April sighed and begun to feel somewhat discouraged about this friendship she shared with ashley as she sensed something didnt seemed what it appeared but decided to leave it as and not create a unnecessary conflict which may or could nothing to worry about. Resumed to listen out for name and the ring that she will be asked to enter.

Ashley resumed reading her booklet, whilst April continuously looked to the fighters board when she will be competing which had waited five hours for her first fight, the point sparring. It wasnt until Ashley decided to record it. April became 5th place but she didnt care, and waited for her continuous sparring which she waited two and half hours later.

Once again, April lined up with the other fighters and wished them luck then suddenly she was taken aside and told that she was disqualified. This had deeply hardened her, but she left without creating a scene. Like a trooper, April left the ring and packed up whilst Ashley approached the table and spoke her opinion about what injustice was witnessed.

April shook her head and sighed, changed and waited outside when Ashley finally joined her. On the way home, April was furious and heartbroken. During thier discussion, Ashley had said to April that it was unfair but stated that she would had enjoyed to participate in the tournament whilst she had ignored how this effect April.

Blankly glanced Ashley as she listened to what she presumed of what could happened if were different and tried to discourage her from fulfilling her goals. April thought, as she listened.

 _Financial blockage eh? Well, you only have the experience of boxing in the fernwood gym and here you are trying to discourage me from chasing my goals that I have set out to accomplish. As you say you wish to do yourself but it is your finances blocking you from doing. And would find it a breeze to accomplish if attended the classes._

April finally spoke and commented. "What is stoppping you from having a go, ashley?"

"Well, finances and I dont think I can afford it." she replied. April thought again then said. "Ok, the first class is free until you decide to continue you know."

"Maybe I will have a go next time."

"Great sounds good. Will you continue if you like the class?" April wondered. "Maybe, but have to see if I can afford since Allison has soccer practice."

"Fair enough. Anyway, thankyou for coming to watch and see you soon." April farewelled ashley and left the car then waited for Raphael to bring shadow home otherwise he informs her that she will be staying the night which didnt bother her.

 _The next evening, hapkido class._

Ashley attended the class to give a try with her own child which she became bored and uninterested whilst both herself and April paticipated in the class. Ashley partnered with April as she was ignored by the other students. The task was to complete a sweep take down.

April was already treated as the most intimidating and fierece in the class, and naturally she performed the task beautifully and this had frightnened her friend. Although she hid, quite well.

"Alright?" April smiled, assisting ashley up to her feet. Ashley nodded and replied. "Fine."

"Time for cirriculum." the intructor said. April went to collect the cirriculum when she noticed that ashley had left the floor. Felt embarrased as she invited her and presumed this would be good to share, only find that it wasnt for ashley.

After the class had ended, and changed. Ashley said April that she enjoyed it but will not joining because she can not afford the classes. April said nothing at first and replied gently. "That is fine, it isnt for everyone."

Suddenly had glanced to ashley when she had stated that April should be aware, there may be someone that is younger and stronger than herself and should be aware. April knew exactly what Ashley was saying and sensed that she was or could be enivous of her.

"I am aware of that but that is apart of learning and training to become stronger and better in the future." April told her. Ashley glanced to her and realised that she was not going to win this conversation as she had no experience in the martial art. Despite Ashley had attended to supposedly watch April and Shadow train in thier classes but was only trying to be a teacher to the child and April sighed.

Leaving it and resumed training in her kickboxing class when she had noticed. This was the first sign of what April wished had didnt repeat. It seem all too familiar for her, history was slowly repeating itself. Shortly after the class, Ashley offered April and Shadow a ride home which she refused until had given in due to the pressure of Ashley's insisting persistence.

The conversation was brought up once more when Ashley had presented how uncomfortable and afraid she was of April's strength, agility and power as she has continued to grow and develop. The children remained silent in the back seat as they watched and listened to the adult conversation about the martial art experience as one didnt understand the other.

"I am having, concerns about you continuing this." Ashley begun which had given April the sudden edge of disapproval and envy of jealousy. Raised her brow, giving a glance of withdrawn recoil reaction to Ashley's opinion. "In what way?" April inquired.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd join if I were able to afford to attend." Ashley openly admitted. April didnt believe what was said as her instincts told her differently. Thinking to herself as she wondered curiously. _Why on earth did you come for? Why waste any precious time to attend if not going to continue._

"Well, like I said Ashley. It isn't for everyone. Either have what it takes or ain't cut out for it." April finally answered. Ashley realised that April was correct but still wouldnt give up the fight and she replied. "There will be someone younger and stronger than you are and I believe you will get hurt badly."

Again, exhaled slightly as she informed her once more. "That is apart of training and learning. To be strong and stay strong even to defend your title. Takes alot of work, alot of training and alot of dedication Ashley."

"I understand that but you will only get hurt." Ashley persist to argue and April urged herself to keep calm as she knew what she was talking about from experience and knowlegde of the training and knowing to educate someone, that has no knowledge or experience in the craft of martial arts makes it more difficult.

Wanting to tell her that she needs not to worry and should have faith in her, was one quest that wont happen. Ashley's view were incredibly different from her own. "Ashley, you are entitled to your opinion but can not change my decision of my path. I know where I am going and I am home."

"Ok." Ashley answered, realising that she has lost the arguement. "Well, we will discuss this more another time." She informed April as she pulled up outside the apartment building and April with Shadow exited the car, farewelling Ashley and Allison.

"Mum, why Ashley don't like martial arts?" Shadow asked. "She don't understand it, honey." April assured her daughter and walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

The following morning, April had sat at the table and inhaled the aroma of the hot brewed tea as her hands embraced the cup within the cusp of her hands, absorbing the warmth. She hadnt gotten any sleep due to the conversation still wavered through her mind and weighed heavily over her emotions as they were replaced with guilt.

Although she did nothing wrong, but was treated as she were guilty. April sighed, and closed her eyes as warm streamed of tears stained her cheeks. Rubbing her little eyes, and softly called her mother as she walked out of the room. "Mummy?"

April didnt answer, continued to stare into the cup. Shadow walked to her mother and tried again. Then finally she answered with a tired glance. "Yes, shadow?"

"We will go to training tonight?" she asked. April nodded. Light knocks tapped on the door, April stood up slowly and went to answer but werent pleased to see whom stood on the other side of the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to see shadow." Casey replied. Immediately folding her arms and said. "Why? After what she told me, I am not happy as why I should allow you to see her."

"I am her father! I should have that right!" he bellowed. "Your temper is why I say that you should not, casey." april directly pointed the problem. Casey refused to see or admit his flaws and faults.

"You're such a bitch, April!" he nastily scowled. Shadow begun to cry in the background. April became furious and glared at Casey, grabbing the door and slammed it in his face. Embracing the distraught child in her arms, trying to stay strong but lost the battle and tears fell.

Footsteps approached from the staircase and drew closer finally came to a stop. Raphael witnessed april and shadow in a tight embrace then he resumed toward to thier side, taking them in his strong embrace. "Casey?" he asked, concerned April nodded. The red clad terrapin sighed, angrily. "How about you come to stay with us for awhile?"

"Alright, but still wish to train at dragon dojang." April replied, looking to him which he sighed again and agreed but insisted to be with them during the training. Raphael sat in the living room with Shadow as she slept within his strong embrace, felt content and safe while april packed their bags of what both her child and she needed.

Walking out of the room with two large suitcases and shadows favorite blanket and plush black cat toy. Raphael looked to april and said softly. "Ready?"

"Ready." April answered, exchanging the suitcases to carry her daughter while Raphael carried thier luggage. April looked to the red clad terrapin and said, assuring. "Will you be ok, carrying those?"

Raphael chuckled and smiled. "I'll be fine, Red. I'm stronger than I look, sweetheart." he winked teasingly. April shook her head, chuckled and lightly flushed. Following raphael down the stairs whilst he carried the luggage and vanished down the secret tunnel to the lair.

Casey angrily muttered, cursing about april under his breathe as he stormed down the stairs and out to the street until he finally disappeared the darkness of the alleyway where he van waited. Slamming the door as he climbed in, slapped the steering wheel and grunted. "Bloody bitch." he muttered again, aggressively turning the key in the ignition and drove which he nearly caused collision in the upcoming vehicle and he mouthed to the driver. "Watch where you are driving bonehead!"

"You drove out like a maniac, pal." the driver answered. Gritting his teeth and continued on his way as the driver watched casey and said. "What an ass."

"Indeed, too many like him around these days." The woman passenger commented.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Meanwhile in the dark shadowed corner, where the warlord sat upon his kneeling knees. He glanced over the photographs of the enemy and stabbed through with the spikes of his gauntlet. Angrily drove and pulled away his closed fist that wore the gauntlet, not noticing the door opening behind him with light footsteps approaching his side.

"Master?" a soft voice called. He didnt answer, continued staring upon the large claw marks on the desk. The visitor carefully approached his side with caution and knelt beside him to gain his attention. "Master, something troubles you."

"Yes, the turtles trouble as they are always interferring with my plans." he finally answered. Karai lowered her gaze and sighed. "One day we shall defeat them and rule the city. Our time is approaching." Looking toward his daughter and gently grasped her chin inbetween his thumb and crevice of his index finger then answered. "Yes, it is approaching. Go to the dojang and train the new recruits."

She nodded obediently, stood up then left the room as requested.

Down in the sewers, whilst standing outside the door of the lair. Raphael cradled little shadow as she grew exhausted from crying after the recent incident of her father's explosive behaviour. April caressed her child's wet cheek as she continued to cry even asleep. Raphael leaned down and caressed his large terrapin forehead upon april's, giving her assuring gesture of support. "He is a idiot. Casey dont deserve you, April."

April sighed and answered. "I know." Pulling away and turned on her heel as she opened the door and walked in whilst raphael followed after her with shadow in his embrace. Immediately April walked to the guest room with her luggage and went to the living room, sat down with Shadow in his arms then both Donatello and Michelangelo glanced upon thier older brother, curious to what they witness.

"Big softie." mikey commented under his breath then whined as when he recieved a light elbow nudge. "What?" Donatello shook his head with silent stern glance. Master Splinter sensed something indifference in the atmosphere of his home and was immediately distracted from his meditation which he had to investigate what had disrupted him. Whilst April sat on the bed, tightly clasped her hands in a entwining hold, not aware of the surroundings as when the old rat had stood in the doorway for a moment then approached her side and sat down beside her.

Speaking not one word, he lightly but gently draped his arm around her shoulders as she naturally laid her cheek upon his shoulder and cried. Brushing back the strands of her hair, assuring her gently as he comforted the broken woman. Immediately knew what was her agony and said welcomingly. "You and your daughter are welcome to stay as long as you wish, Miss O'Neil."

Lightly answered gratefully. "Thankyou master splinter."

"Get some sleep." he assured her, pulling away and left the room. April did as she was instructed and smiled calmly, knowing she and her daughter are safe.

Six months have gone by, both April and Shadow have grown stronger but thier journey of healing still needed to be assured as new challenges await them. With the help of thier friends both old and new. April had trained herself to become faster, stronger and had lost four dress sizes on her journey to dream goals and studied in the fitness industry as an personal trainer but also wished to be instructor for the dojang where she and her daughter trains topside also. Mentally looked back on her journey from beginning at the women's fitness gym, learned and trained with weights where muscle grew but not much weight loss was succeeded as hoped at first until she and her daughter joined the martial art academy fifteen months afterwards where she had lost more than anticipated. April grew very proud of herself and accomplishments including the decisions she had made that brought herself and shadow to where they are in the present.

Whilst chatting with her new friends she had made with, in the Infinite phoenix martial art school she had suddenly felt something inside her been pulled toward the direction where she unexpected. "April?" her friend, shannon called. Not hearing her friend call her name as she looked around from where she stood to follow the spiritual pull and had discovered who it was.

A very attractive strong man had walked in the dojang and April was lost in thought as she deeply glanced this man whilst her daughter came running to her, to show the fourth black stripe she had recieved for her yellow belt. "Mummy?" shadow called, tugging her hand. Shaking her head and looked down to her child. "Oh i'm sorry sweetie, look at that you did it. I told you not to worry."

Shadow giggled and hugged her mother, saying. "I love you mummy." April smiled and replied, hugging her daughter in return. "I love you too sweetpea." Shannon stood watching the pair hug and waited patiently. April looked to shannon and asked once shadow went to social with her friends. "What is wrong?"

"You looked as you were lost in space when the new teacher walked in the room." April glanced confused at first and said. "Really? I'm sorry if i was."

"You were." shannon replied, informing her. "What the new teacher?" April asked. Shannon pointed in the direction of Stephen thackery. "Him." April was beside herself and blushed then tried to hide it. "Him? No way, why would i be lost in thought about him?" she giggled.

Shannon shrugged and said. "You tell me."

"I cant. I dont know him to answer your question i'm afraid." Shannon knew that something was different about April and said. "Ok, just be careful ok." April nodded.

That following saturday morning class. April and stephen thackery trained for the first time and instantly there was a deep connection. April couldnt ignore it but stephen tried his best to push away. For a few moments, both April and stephen stood in lock hand grasp as they glanced deep into each others eyes. Others who witnessed and watched, begun to wonder what event had suddenly occured. Before either spoke thier question, the pair broke and went thier separate ways and resumed training.

April immediately realised something inside her. She too tried to ignore it but couldnt as she debated on whether she should or shouldnt reveal her feelings for the man. April waited until it was definite. Master Jacob approached her and asked. "Miss April, everything alright?"

April looked to him and replied. "Yes I'm alright." The class was over for the day until the following evening and april thought about stephen. Her heart would flutter the more she thought about him and look forward to seeing him again. April went home with glee, and carried a smile that friends hadnt seen in along while. Mikey immediately saw her smile and couldnt resist to question.

"What is the good news?" Mikey asked curiously, April turned and gazed the hyper orange clad terrapin continued smiling and answered happily. "Just happy, mikey." Shadow happily skipped to mikey as she rose her belt to him and presented it with the new black stripe she had recieved. "Uncle mikey, look i got my fourth stripe."

Picking the little child up in his embrace as Raphael walked out of the training room with leonardo covered in sweat and dehydrated. "That is awesome little dudette." Shadow giggled and saw over mikey's shoulder with a big smile she called to both raphael and leonardo, holding her belt up in view.

"Uncle leo and uncle raphie. Look." Both brothers looked to shadow and smiled proudly, walked over to congratulate their little ninja. "Congratulations, sweetheart. You are doing well, soon you will be able to train and beat us." Leonardo chuckled. Raphael agreed with little chuckle and lightly patted her head. Placing the child down as she hurriedly rushed to the old rats room and lightly knocked on the door as she were watched by her mother and terrapin godfathers.

"She is growing up so fast, you are doing very well April." Leonardo complimented proudly. April smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thankyou leonardo but dont forget without you guys, your support. We wouldnt had risen from the darkness. But still have a long road ahead of us."

"Indeed, April. Indeed." Leonardo agreed.

"Grandpa splinter, I got my fourth stripe today. I will be orange belt soon." Shadow happily presented. The old rat smiled proudly and invited her to come closer, so she did and he gnetly embraced her. "Very proud of you, shadow. Remember, the belt is only a symbol. It is the lesson and the teaching of your studies that make you a good fighter. Not your belt."

"I remember grandpa splinter." she replied, hugging him gently. Even though shadow isnt his official grandchild but he kindly permitted her to call him grandpa as he longed for grandchildren some day.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Belt graduation soon approached for both Shadow and April. Shadow was testing for her orange and April for her blue white.

Although she participated in the last training session for her red stripe as she grew more nervous around stephen. As he would commented and smile on how well, productively strong she would ascend in her training and inform how he liked her style. This would make April smile and blush at the same time even lightly chuckle. Her heart fluttered more and more, as it grew to blossom and open into a new flower, the rose.

She knew what she was feeling inside, and couldnt ignore it. Love had grew in her heart and she desired to declare it to stephen. Filled with immense fear of the outcome but she was determined to let him know. During class, she and stephen were practicing the exam when she finally gathered the courage to tell stephen.

"You make me so nervous." April whispery confessed. Stephen glanced to April with a risen brow ridge and answered with a light chuckle and smile. "Do I now?" April blushed, nodded as she lightly bit her lower lip and gethered the courage when she finally replied. "Yes, I really really like you stephen."

Thier eyes never broke connection when they trained or spoke. Until Stephen sighed, stepped back as he lowered his gaze and said softly. "I'm flattered but unfortunately there is no teacher student policy here and I keep my personal and work place life completely separate." Stephen turned on his heel and walked away, leaving April standing in silence and confused as she hoped that he didnt offend the man. Turning on her heel quickly and resumed with her cuirriculm, her breathing grew slightly off and she felt somewhat lost. Then April pushed herself in the training to impress him further every lesson afterwards. She wrote a note with two poems for him to read, and understand her heart and show that she was geniune.

Their teammates and other members of the school knew how April felt as they had witnessed how much she pushed herself in her training and desired to impress the handsome teacher that she felt interested towards. April was advised to wait, and give him space so that he would eventually return her emotions but what he said in private messenger had literally upset her and she begun to spiral down in a dark hole of depression which had begun after she tried to be supporting on getting him to see what she saw in him.

 _Im sorry to say this but I have to say this. You need to smile and laugh more stephen._

April commented on one post of him and two other teachers been silly. And when she commented about on another post that was between him and another guy that said of what she assumed that would encourage but it changed to the worst when he said in private.

 _April,_  
 _Hope all is well...I appreciate the fact that you feel the way you do about me, and im really flattered too...however nothing can happen between us 2...i am one of your teachers and at Infinite phoenix I'm strictly professional between myself and students...yes there is friendly banter but thats it...yes i have my close mates that ive built over the years...but nothing can happen between us...the way i speak to others or howi act or treat people depends on who it is...that jim person is someone who looks up to me and who needs encouragement...but could you not comment or continue to say how you feel about or any other way as i dont have the same feelings towards you as you do for me...As i said im flattered but please its making me real uneasy...it can only be teacher and student..._  
 _Regards,_  
 _Stephen._

April read with everything, word for word and begun to feel heaviness in her chest as her breathe begun to choke her lungs. Lost for words, as only the reply she could say in messenger was she was sorry. Just as she were about to log off, he replied again.

 _Sorry but its the way it is...dont take it the wrong way or no hard feelings...im your teacher thats how it has to be...talking to my mates up at infinite phoenix or on social media to mates is banter and mucking around...like towards jim, or bradly and eddie we are all mates..._

By this moment, she was already in tears. Again, she had nothing to say to reply with except by giving him exactly what he wanted.

 _I'm sorry stephen I'll just delete it._

That was the last thing she ever said to him in private messenger or on facebook. And once again she was log off when he replied with a thumbs up, she cried more and went to his profile. Removed all the likes and comments that she ever made on his photos.

September 29th stephen bocked April on facebook when only changed the private messenger color, this sent April on a downward spiral of depression. She didnt know how to react or respond to the sudden event. Sitting back in the chair, literally dropped her hand to the side that cradled the phone in her palm grasp as hot stream of tears covered her soft cheeks. Her heart had fell and broke in million of pieces. She debated to train when he was there as she was too depressed to do so, still took her daughter to her classes but decided not to train for month.

Others begun to noticed when she was not in class after the third week and begun asking. Immediately she spoke the truth and they assured her to resume by not letting him have the power of making her feel that she isnt welcome. Wearing a mask to hide her misery while she trained but then decided to give it a break as she desired to participate in the Iska tournament october 20th, 2017. Winning fourth place for continuous sparring and second for point sparring. Feeling extremely proud of herself as only her taekwondo teacher praised her with thier master instructor.

April noticed stephen glancing toward her and chose to ignore him and continue on her training. April's training and behavior slightly changed as she would train in her class while hiding in the back and did some weight training.

It wasnt long when others begun to notice and begun to feel sad for April. She stopped chatting with other parents and students as she felt that would make her feel like a nuisance. Giving the man his space but made her feel lost. She waited, waited and waited but nothing. Watching him talk with others and not her, had made her feel and assume that he hated her. But what annoy her the most was that he'd speak with her only wanting to stripe her belts. She only received red stripes for both her blue tip and blue belts so when it the last stripe came close after requesting another teacher to stripe her belt as stephen would only speak to her for that specific reason, she wouldnt have that so she kept him at arms lengh until she decided to have it. When the last stripe came, she would ask but realise that he would be somewhat annoyed of it as she were avoiding him. But that wasnt the issue, April knew she was avoiding him only because she deeply heart felt for stephen and didnt wish to be hurt anymore then she already was.

Despite she knew this annoyed him but would keep civil and didnt give up, trying one last time. November 17th came and April handed a bag with two gifts inside.

"I thought to give you this early because as i am not sure i will be here up to the last of training. I may leave early for holidays." April told stephen as he acceptingly took the bag. "Thankyou, very sweet of you." Holding his hand out to her and she sighed, grasped his hand to lightly shake but werent expecting to recieve the kiss on her cheek as she were surprised when he leaned in close and kissed her cheek, so soft she couldnt help the blush. Leaving it as was and left to resume her training until closing and prepare for her instructor course that commenced the following weekend. Later that evening, after placing her daughter asleep. April sighed, layed on her bed and glanced the ceiling above her. Lightly blinked when she felt warm fresh tears streamed down her face, she had predicted something were about to happen and it was close.

Not wanting to believe it but she knew all too well when given a vision of what will happen before it does, always happen without warning. December 11th, 2017 she had taken the night off and returned the next night for training then discovered that stephen hadnt been in, so naturally she sensed that something was wrong and she knew exactly what it was.

Making a post to show support and called out for others to gather behind her to show thier support as well but what she never foresaw had changed everything about she felt, and what she believed in supporting others and no matter what or how she showed that she cared that nothing will go as planned.

 _Sometimes, it is necessary to not worry about fixing what can not fixed just hold thier hand and show much you care. the meme proverb._

 _I request everyone to show empathic support for stephen and his dearest mother. Hope both will get well soon._

Two days later, the master instructor approached her whilst she was in her cage fitness class and immediately her heart dropped when were informed and requested to have the post to be removed. April felt bombarded for her good intentions and immediately others realised and had seen the good heart she possessed. Promising to remove the post as she wished not to be in further trouble. Due to she had no internet and had to wait, so she used the computer in the library the following morning. Removing the post as requested but only she knew, what were to happen next as she felt a tightening clinch in her gut, assuming she was suffering a stomach ache but felt nothing that could give discomfort except the feeling wouldnt disappear. Ignoring the possibility of what may happen. December 18th, 2017 came and she was training in one of her favorite classes when she was approached by the master instructor and learned the news of which stephen had decided not to return and it hit her deep. Immediately she believed that stephen left because of the post she made and tried to show support as once again, she fell into a dark hole and begun to lose weight over the three week break from training and became quite ill.

Her daughter couldnt understand why, would climb in beside her and snuggle with her depressed mother. April gently draped her arm around shadow and sighed, as she quietly cried in her daughters hair. Shadow reached up and wiped the tears away, then said whispery. "Dont cry mummy. Please dont cry."

April pulled her daughter in her embrace deeper and continued to cry quiet until she finally drifted asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

April grew distant, but tried her best to stay strong for her daughter as she had noticed the difference in her mother. Keeping all repressed within herself and pretend it never happened. But the issue was it had. And unable to change it.

"Mummy." shadow called, standing by her mother as she made a cup of tea. Gently tugged her shirt but she didnt answer as the old rat stood in the doorway and gently instructed shadow to leave the kitchen. Shadow quickly hugged her mother gently and left as instructed, Mikey picked the small child and went to play video games to keep her occupied.

April continued to stare in the brewed tea before her as she stood by the bench, Splinter approached her side and gently grasped her hand. Lightly rose her eyes, as they were glassy with tears as she glanced toward him. He sighed and suggested that she sat down and tell him exactly what was bothering her.

April had told the event of what she been sad about and he sighed as he assured that she needed to let go whilst explaining, sometimes what we want dont go as hope.

"This man, dont seem the right fit for you April. He seems to be afraid of your strength." Master splinter stated calmly. April lowered her eyes, tears fell and she lightly sighed. Her heart was breaking and crying was the only way she could release the pain. The old rat reached over and grasped her hand.

"Sometimes, even though you both are grown adults and He the teacher, you are the student. Dont always work out as you want them. I am sorry you have to experience this but have to accept what is."

April remained silent, felt utterly sick inside as she was experiencing the broken agony that she wished not to feel since grieving over what her relationship was with Casey after leaving him. The grief was unbearable for her, as her friends were there to support her and help her grown strong again. Once again, picking the pieces but this time. It was rejection not betrayal.

But to April, still painful.

Splinter sighed, sat closer and embraced April with assuring hug as she quietly cried, nuzzling her face in his shoulder. "It will be alright, April." he assured.

Five weeks later, April's nature had slightly changed but she grew strong even though others watched her with close eye and begun to be careful how they approached her. April tried to be normal, smile and laugh as she normally would. Knowing it wouldnt be the same but tried to keep normal for her daughter.

Shadow knew her mother wasnt the same but forgot all as children usually do when they are happy with thier friends. April smiled as she watched her daughter play and train with her friends. As her master instructor approached her side and asked gently.

"How are you, April?" Master Jacob asked with a warm smile. She turned and glanced to him, replied. "I'm alright, sir. How are you?"

He smiled more and answered. "I'm alright child. Good to see you smile again." April smiled happily and nodded then joined her class as her teacher watched on before conversing with the other parents.

...

I know this is short but hoping this would give a insight what ive experienced so far as it was a rough journey to my studies.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

April was smiling once again, deep down it still wavered. Thoughts still floated through her mind, thinking about stephen every day. Continued with her training as the best she possibly she was able. Remembering the day, she shared about her beginning in fitness studies and immediately stephen offered to assist her with the tasks and assessments. April thought this would be a opportunity to ask but he had already pulled away when she requested.

Studying on the local college for fitness training and training in mma to become a professional club fighter. April had imagined herself to be a pro fighter and personal fitness trainer. The more, she recalled the past. The more old wounds would open and reminded her of what will never change. Yes, she made mistakes but she learned from them including one that she had respectfully decline when given a opportunity to work for another martial art dojang as it was her friend that applied for the position.

February 21st, 2018

April travelled with her friend for the martial art professional assistant position. Only as support and visitor. During the interview with the after school martial art program dojang in newington. Listening to the questions, answers of her friend gave the Kicks owner. April was taking notes down what attracted her attention of the white board until she directed her gaze to the woman interviewing ashley.

"You have a wondrous resume and portfolio Ashley but unfortunately since you are only beginning to return in the workforce which i commend you and admire your energy. Which i do hope you will not be offended by what i am going to say as i believe you would be better as a trainer. And for the position that we are seeking who has a background experience in martial arts, since your friend has that qualifications. I'd give and offer the position to her more than you. I am sorry."

April glanced to the woman, stunned and felt deeply concerned as she looked to her friend and immediately answered without hesistation. "Oh, no no. I am very sorry. I was here only to support her, and have a look at this dojang to get a idea what you teach and how you would present it to the parents that place thier trust in you for the after school program. I didnt apply for the position and i greatly appreciate the offer but unfortunately i can not cheat on my training club which i am currently participating and attending."

Immediately the woman sighed and answered. "I completely understand, and wouldnt ask you to do that if you are happy where you are currently." This made April uneasy and thought quietly as she knew instantly that this woman was trying to recruit her over Ashley but respectfully declined the position. She resumed as she looked to ashley and thanked her for the determination of participating the drive out for the position. "I wish you all the best, and thankyou for coming out and applying the position but unfortunately as i have said momentarily earlier. That I am looking for candidate that is more suitable for the position."

"Thankyou for taking the time, seeing me." Ashley answered and left with April. April immediately apologised to her friend but she didnt seem phased by the position rejection. "I am sorry ash, you didnt get the job."

"Nah, it is ok. I understand why she would suggest that i should be more suitable for fitness trainer position as i dont have the experience as you have." ashley explained but april sighed, softly and still worried as they stepped in the car, then drove home.

Two weeks later...

April and her new teacher, master Jacob Stallone would have little chats on certain important things and clarify on anything that may seem or appear to be a misunderstanding when over hearing or been told anything that was misinterpretated.

For six weeks in the new year of 2018, her teacher gave her the permission to begin in the BJJ class that she had waited for a entire year to begin in. Overly excited, but had proven every time when she participates that what she may recieve, she is able to handle but return. Her strength, accelerates higher even improves the better she trains. This was a dream come true for April.

Her first love in martial arts was taekwondo, and couldnt complete as the teacher went off the map and had postpone the training. Especially work on her aggression as she is far too aggressive for those who are the same gender. Her training has settled slightly but still need work and edging to forge perfect. April didnt realised that her decision and choice of career path would suddenly upset her teacher as she thought to be seeking for support from her newly found soul family, her martial art teammates and teachers.

After her hapkido class, she was approached by the master teacher and confronted her about her outside profession that she will begin once all her studies are completed. Unexpectedly this had worried and upsetted him. Immediately April politely protested and explained her intentions.

"Ms Arpil." master jacob called, calmly approaching her. "Yes, sir." she answered. "Are you beginning to start a boxing fitness outside of here?" he asked. "Of course, soon i have completed my studies and recieved my certificates."

"Ok, well. I needed to keep you aware if you are training here, to keep professional and if you are trying to recruit anyone here. And they go with you, there is no need for them to join my kickboxing class. It is a business, this my life. 36 years of professional business. As others would assume that you are going against Master jacob. This is their bread and butter in here when the fighters train, does that make sense?"

"Yes it does and I apologise if anything was misinterpretated of what i was trying to do, as i was not trying to recruit or go against you for any reason as i would never do that to you sir." april explained, immediately felt displeased and unhappy. He smiled, pleasingly and relieved as april explained that she wouldnt betray him as it was not her intention to do so. "I wish you all the best, in your choice of profession but as long it kept separate from the training within this premises. Separate personal and professional." He clarified politely with a warm smile. April smiled back and nodded as she answered. "Yes, sir. This is new for me and I will learn as I go along."

Master Jacob walked away, looked back as he smiled feeling proud and satisfied that what they had discussed was agreed and understood. Later that afternoon, soon she had arrived home and she sighed, walked in the kitchen then made herbal jasmine tea. Approaching her back, master splinter stood beside her.

"How'd it go, ms april?" the old rat asked. "It was good, master splinter. Master jacob and I had a altercaltion today and it was brought up on misunderstandings of the interpretation of my career choice."

His ears twitched slightly and with a raised brow, he answered. "Oh? Really? About what exactly?"

"Master jacob, was told that I were only trying to convince others to leave and work with me which i see it as, how would I be able to begin a business if participants were from where I trained with, and I had learned from that helped me to rise up where i am today so I can give back what i had learned myself?"

Stroking his chin lightly and lightly hummed. "Hmm, sounds to me what you have tried to gain of support from and encouragement as I presume that is what you are seeking not stealing those who already know what they dont already know currently."

April sighed and replied. "That is all I was trying to seek. Support, encouragement and pride from those whom had taught, helped me improved my techniques and skills. I know my intentions are good as i would never ever betray those who trained me. That is not my plan or intention. I am nnot sure how i will be able to learn properly to interpretate what i am trying to say in order to others so they would not misunderstand what i am saying and seeking."

"What is that you seek april?" the old rat asked. "Support, encouragement and pride." april answered. "You have it and more from us, you know that april." he answered with a smile. "I know, but these are my teammates and also part of my soul family too. These are great deal to me to have as i wish to make them proud that i am apart of thier team, thier dojang. IT would mean alot to me to feel i feel belong."

"I understand that, ms april. Sometimes, must learn that not all will understand that is your intention and would misinterpret your choice. Must be careful or what you are trying to create and build, will crumble before it begins."

April sighed, worriedly as she nodded. "Yes master splinter, I promise i will be more careful next time. Thankyou."


End file.
